Mysteries of the Heart
by irina.carabella
Summary: A young girl finds herself in the middle of the battle between good and evil. With Yusuke's and the gang's help, she battles evil and discovers new secrets about herself. WARNING: Some chapters may contain lemons. Romance: OC x Youko/Kurama.
1. Chapter 1: Mysteries Unfold

******Hello, guys! This is my first story here! I do not own the greatness, Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my OC, Himeko.**

**Have fun reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mysteries unfold **

"Himeko!"

I turned around to see who was calling me. There was a boy with slicked black hair, black eyes and a big grin on his face running towards me. I couldn't help but smile at his sudden appearance. I couldn't help it after all. He was my childhood friend and my best friend along with Keiko. What I couldn't understand is his presence at Meiou High School where I go to. He attends classes at Sarayashiki Junior High and he is one year younger than me.

"Yusuke! What are you doing here? Are you skipping again?"

"No big deal. I just wanted to visit a friend of mine cuz I need his help with something." I raised my eyebrows as curiosity filled me.

"I didn't know you have friends here, except me."

"Yeah. Oh, you might want to do something about your bed hair. You look like an octopus. " Yusuke said that with such a nonchalance that I couldn't be angry at him and I just sighed.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry. See you after school!" He winked at me and left just as fast as he arrived.

Before going to class I dropped by the bathroom to arrange my hair. I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at a girl with black, medium-length hair. It usually fell as beautiful black waves but today it just proved my bad mood. This morning I had to do my homework which I usually finished before I go to sleep. I was just out of it today which was really unlike me. I usually kept to my daily routines. I sighed. My eyes were a deep black with a bit of crimson here and there. I pulled my hair into a ponytail before setting off to class. As I was entering my classroom, I heard girls screaming Minamino's name from inside the room.

Shuichi Minamino is our school's 'prince'. He is perfect in every way and he is admired by everyone in our school including the teachers. I admit he is the most handsome guy I have ever seen but it just seems unreal the way he is perfect at everything. That's what's keeping me away from him.

I sat at my desk and waited for the teacher.

"Sorry. I have to go. See you later." Minamino smiled and exited the classroom. I wondered what could possibly make him skip class but I shrugged off the thought.

The rest of the day passed peacefully. I attended all of my classes and went to my club practice. I was in the archery club and I was one of the best. I have loved it since I was little but my mother hadn't allowed it so I practiced at school. After all, it was my life.

As I was going home, I thought about different things such as my new bracelet which magically appeared on my desk this morning. I knew it wasn't mine or my mom's so I had decided to keep it because it was cute and it matched my uniform.

'_Let's take a detour.' _ Near my home there was a beautiful park which used to be popular a couple of years ago but there was a big fire last year and the park and the forest haven't really recovered. Now almost no one passes through this park.

I let the clean air fill me and the breeze pass. I could feel the freedom of the air and I closed my eyes, letting myself relax. After a couple of minutes of peacefulness, my ears picked up a sound and I immediately recognized Yusuke's voice. I ran where the voice was coming and I realized that Yusuke was talking with someone and he was really angry.

I stopped and stared at the scene in front of me. Shock and fear filled me and my body stiffened. My eyes grew wide and I couldn't understand what was happening before me. Shuichi Minamino had a whip in his hand and Yusuke was in his usual battling stance. Kuwabara was trying to get up and I saw that he was covered in bruises.

"What did you do to Keiko, you bastard! "Yusuked yelled at the top of his lungs and I thought I could understand his despair if something happened to her. Something inside me yelled. "Move! Get away!" But my legs wouldn't move. I remembered that I could be a target as well and something inside me stirred which helped my legs regain their senses. I ran quickly behind a tree and I knew I couldn't leave. There was something Yusuke hid from me, something important, and I had to find out what. I noticed that my bracelet started glowing but I had to focus my attention at the battle before me.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled and shot a blue beam out of his finger towards the guy standing in front of them. He was tall and he had long black hair. He seemed like your ordinary 17-year-old guy until he blocked Yusuke's Spirit Gun with only his finger.

"Your powers are lacking Yusuke." He had a deep sexy voice which would make any girl fall for him, excluding me.

'_What is going on?' _My mind echoed these words as I silently watched the battle.

"If you kill me, what will happen to your human girlfriend?"

"I won't kill you, I'll just torture you till you tell me where she is!"

"As I said before, I didn't come here to fight you, Yusuke. I just wanted to talk to you peacefully."

"If you wanted to talk peacefully, you wouldn't have kidnapped Keiko!"

"_Keiko was kidnapped?Why did he keep this from me!"_ I was angry now and I thought a vein would pop but if I wanted to know the whole story, I would have to watch this until the end.

"Hahaha! Fool! I hold Keiko's life in my hands and if you get in my way again, I will not hesitate to kill her. My assistant is watching her and one simple phone call would end her life. That applies to all of your friends. "His eyes soon found mine and my body stiffened. I thought he would reveal that I was hiding here but he ket quiet.I realized that he was referring to me too. He looked back at Yusuke and started walking away as if nothing had happened.

As silently as I could, I slipped away and found my way home, wondering about all these strange events.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Powers

**Hello! Here is chapter 2 of Mysteries of the Heart! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho(I wish I did) but I DO own my OC, Himeko.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mysterious Powers**

Today was Saturday and I was sitting in my bed thinking what I should do with my day but something was hindering me. I should relax since this is my free day but the yesterday's events kept reappearing in my head.

"_How was Keiko kidnapped? Since when did Minamino and Yusuke know each other? What was that beam that Yusuke shot out of his finger? What has Yusuke hidden from me?" _So many questions and there was no answer. I was still angry at Yusuke for keeping important things from me but my anger was overwhelmed mostly by my confusion.

"_My bracelet hasn't glowed since that incident." _ It was strange but I had other things to worry about.

"_I should ask Yusuke about this. Wait…. What if he has some sort of mind erasing technique? He wouldn't do something like hurting me to keep me silent… or would he?" _I shook my head. He wouldn't do that. *Sigh* Now I was becoming paranoid. I surfed for my phone through my bag and dialed Yusuke's number.

"Hello? Yusuke?" I was surprised at my cool tone of my voice.

"Himeko! How are you? What's up?"

"Hey um… would you like to go somewhere with me today? Like the park?"

"Uh… sorry, Himeko. I am kinda busy today. Maybe some other time?"

"Please. It's important."

"…"

"Yusuke?"

"Yea, ok. Meet me at the park in one hour. But keep it short"

"Yep. Thanks. Bring Kuwabara too."

"Why would you invite him? You rarely speak with him? But if you want to, no prob."

"You'll see. See you there."

"Bye."

*Beep Beep* He hung up. I should get ready and think what I should say to him. I chose for my attire my short jeans and nice summer blouse. I quickly brushed my hair and set off towards the park. It was the same park we usually hang out at and the same one where yesterday's incident held place.

I arrived earlier but Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there. Kuwabara was still bruised. He waved and smile but I could tell something was off. I decided that I wouldn't beat around the bush and get right to it.

"Yusuke, is there something you're not telling me that I should know?" I tried to hide my feelings but some of them still got out. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and hesitated before he answered. He kept a straight poker face which was not like him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I was here yesterday and witnessed a part of it." I didn't want to mention what the 'it' was, hoping that he would know what I'm talking about and that I wasn't imagining things. I was right. He tried to keep his poker face but failed miserably. He was so surprised that no words came out of his mouth for a few seconds so Kuwabara answered for him.

"Keiko was kidnapped." I closed my eyes for a few seconds and breathed out my frustration. I tried to calm myself but didn't really succeed.

"Why did you keep this from me? Why! You know Keiko is my friend and I care about her!"

"Himeko…"Yusuke's words trailed off as he tried to approach me.

"Tell me. I deserve to know. If Keiko was kidnapped why didn't you report this to the police?"

"It's complicated."

"Make it easy to understand then."

Yusuke sighed and I could see that this was hard for him. His sadness was all over his face and for I moment I pitied him, but just for a moment.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough." He paused before he continued again.

"Human police doesn't deal with this. I usually deal with this." And so he told me all about the Demon World, Spirit World and Shuichi or Kurama which really surprised me and I thought he was making these things up. It was really hard to believe so I sat down for a moment but his face was sincere and I realized he had never lied to me before. But he still didn't tell me about Keiko.

"_No. If what he says is true then we don't have time for this. The truth is really harsh but I need to accept it. Now."_

"What happened to Keiko?

"The demon you saw yesterday is called Sonneillon. He wants to bring demons here and make it his headquarters for the rest of his plan. Anyway, you don't need to concern yourself with this. I'll handle it. "

"_Sonneillon…. As in Sonneillon,the demon of corruption?"_

"Yusu-"

"Why is your bracelet glowing? It wasn't glowing before."Kuwabara's face was serious as he suddenly speaked up. I looked quickly at my bracelet and it was glowing again but I didn't know why.

"I sense another presence here. Be careful."

"_Is it a demon? Or an ally?" _I was scared. This time I wouldn't just watch the fight, I'd be in the middle of it if there was actually a demon nearby.

"Show yourself!" Yusuke's voice disrupted my thoughts.

"What do we have here… A human? Or are you hiding your spirit energy?" The voice came from behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and I didn't dare move. I think my body was trembling too. His hand moved from my shoulder to my neck and my heart was beating so hard that I wondered if he could hear it.

"Is she a friend of yours, Yusuke? She is so…. Fragile." I gulped and closed my eyes. I knew my bracelet was shinier now because I could feel it on my wrist glowing and reacting.

"Let go of her!" Yusuke yelled and he was once again angry. "Why have you come?"

"My master sent me to give you a warning of what will happen, just in case you do not keep your part of the deal." As soon as he finished those words, he threw me against a nearby tree. My back hit it hard and when I landed, I coughed badly. I opened my eyes… They were foggy at first but I concentrated harder and saw someone running towards with a crazy smile on his face. My heart rate sped up again and I yelled "No!" as I closed my eyes again and prepared myself for what was to come.

I waited. Nothing happened. _"Huh?"_

I opened one eye and then the other. There was a ghostly figure who, I realized, was a beautiful blond woman with wavy, long hair. Time was frozen. Yusuke was heading towards the demon and Kuwabara was trying to reach me but the demon was closer to me and I realized that they wouldn't make it. They couldn't save me. I stared in awe and fear and she spoke to me.

"Child, do you want powers to help you save yourself?" My eyes grew wide.

"Powers?"

"Yes. The Priestess' Amulet, the bracelet on your hand, has chosen you because of your pure soul and beautiful character. It will give you powers to slay demons but use them with care. That is, if you accept them." She had a godly voice and I thought I was staring at an angel. If I refused, I would probably die because of the demon. If I accepted them, I would save myself but I would also have other tasks and my life would turn upside down. _"As if it isn't already upside down? With great power comes great responsibility." _

"I accept." I heard myself say before I could think any further. I couldn't feel the earth beneath my legs anymore and saw that I was actually floating! It was a great feeling of freedom and I smiled happily.

"Use them with care." She faded and as she said those words and time moved again. _"But how do I use my powers?"_

I stared again in horror at the demon but forgotten words came to me. My mouth moved almost automatically and I yelled "Protect me, my Priestess!"

The instant the demon threw the punch at me, a shield formed surrounding me. He hit it hard and I saw that his hand was now burned probably because of my barrier.

"You wench!"

"Himeko! Get down" I sweat dropped. _"Didn't he see my shield?"_

Even though I had my shield, I still ducked from his Spirit Gun which was aimed at the demon standing almost next to me. I looked around and he was no more, not even a trace.

"Wow! Your Spirit Gun is amazing."

"Himeko! Are you alright? What happened to you? Your bracelet!"

I looked at my bracelet and it had purple stars on it. I murmured a thank you and looked at Yusuke again, telling him of my encounter with the ghost woman. When I finished, both Kuwabara and Yusuke were staring wide-eyed at me which made me giggle. "What? Why are you so surprised that I also have powers?"

"It's unusual. Our powers come from ourselves as we train and not many people have it. Especially humans like me and Kuwabara and well, you."

"Huh. Strange. But now that I have these powers, I can help you with Keiko and stuff." This sudden thought came to me and I was happy that I could be useful now.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Oh, let her join, Yusuke. I'm sure Koenma will be happy to know of such a strange case but sine she is willing to help, let her." I looked behind Yusuke to see a blue-haired chick on a broom.

"I'm Botan." I nodded. Yusuke told me about her but he wasn't so happy with seeing her here and he sighed heavily. Botan landed and took my hand leading me away.

"Come. I'll show you where we work, our headquarters as you may call it."

She smiled and I instantly took a liking to her. I went with her to their headquarters and smiled because I joined their gang.

* * *

**It helps me a lot if you review because I'm still new at this! **


	3. Chapter 3: Strategies

**Hello, guys! Here is chapter 3. Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer. I do not Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC, Himeko.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

**Strategies  
**

"Welcome back, Yusuke. Hiei hasn't…" As I entered Kuwabara's flat behind Yusuke, I could hear Minamino's…. no… Kurama's voice was trailing off when he saw me. His eyes widened slightly with question marks all over his face.

"Hello, Kurusugawa. What brought you here?"

"Let me explain." Yusuke started telling him about me and my powers as well as the demon that attacked us. Every second or so, his eyes widened more and I wondered if my case was that unusual that it could make Kuruma so surprised.

"If we will be working together from now on, I guess we can call each other by our first names." He nodded. "I agree, Himeko." As he said my name, my breath quickened and I think my face was a little red too because he called my name. It sounded so sweet coming from his mouth and I couldn't hide my blushing. "_Oh god, what is wrong with me?"_

"Himeko, are you okay? Your face is red."

"Oh, um… hahaha! Nothing's wrong!" I laughed like a crazy woman and they all looked at me strangely which made me and them, probably, sweat drop. There was an awkward silence until Yusuke brought Keiko's matter up.

"So. Me, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan and Kuwabara's sister have been working on finding out Sonneillon's hideout and strategies to beat that bastard up without him hurting Keiko in the process. She was kidnapped last week."

"And have you thought of anything that might work?" I looked at Yusuke for an answer and he quickly said no trying to suppress his anger. I sighed and leaned myself against the wall.

"Well, we should try to get Keiko so that he can't hurt her and you can beat him up as much as you want to." Kurama nodded at my statement.

"We also thought of that but we don't know where he keeps her."

"Wait, wait, wait…..If you don't know where he keeps her, then how do you know she's still alive?" I looked frowning at Yusuke who burst in anger.

"Do you think he's already killed her?!"

"No! I'm saying that he hasn't given you any proof that she's still alive! Look. Do you know how to contact him?"

"No. He said he'll find us if something happens."

"I can see where you're heading with this. He can give us a video with her being alive and talking or hear her voice through the phone." Kurama looked at me smiling.

"Exactly. And if he gives us something, _anything,_ we could narrow down the list of possible locations. If we talk to her on the phone, we could see if there's any background noise, a train, birds, cars, ships. If he gives us a video, than it's even better because we can analyze where she is by seeing where the recording took place." My lips curved into a smile. I didn't think watching CSI would prove so useful.

"If we get to talk to her, can't we ask her where she is?" Kuwabara asked which maybe he thought was an obvious question. I looked at him wondering how dumber can he get. But before I could answer, Kurama chimed in.

"Sonneillon probably gagged her or blindfolded her so she wouldn't see where she was taken. And if he didn't then he wouldn't let her say her location anyway because he would be next to her while our conversation took place." After I said those words, a voice behind me spoke up and I assumed he was Hiei.

"Yes, Kuwabara, he isn't that stupid to let her say her location so easily. Only you could have asked such a stupid question." I turned around quickly to see the person who spoke these words and saw a small boy dressed in black with black hair. Yep, he's Hiei.

"What did you say, you midget?!"

"You heard me." Hiei had a smug look on his face and he and Kuwabara locked eyes. Kuwabara was so angry that I thought a vein would pop out of his head and Hiei was only amused. Even though I just met him I could feel Heidi's power and he could easily beat Kuwabara in a match.

"This is our team?! If we fight with each other, how do you expect to fight this Sonneillon guy and rescue Keiko?!" My voice got louder with each word but that shut everyone up. After a moment of silence, Hiei spoke up.

"Botan, I assume you know where we can find one of Sonneillon's subordinates?"

"Yes. But why do you want to know?"

"If we can't contact Sonneillon, then we'll send him a message through his subordinates."

"We'll ask him to meet with us. Yusuke and I will go now to his subordinates. Botan, lead the way."

And with that they left the room, leaving me, Kurama and Kuwabara staring after them. I got comfortable in front of the TV and Kuwabara joined me. Kurama sat at a desk doing some paperwork. Every now and then, I would throw some glances at Kurama. Every move he made was graceful. His deep, green eyes were focused on the work he was doing and his beautiful, red hair fell on his back. He was truly a sight to behold. How could someone be so beautiful? Then I remembered that he was a fox demon and quickly turned my eyes back to the TV. Yusuke and the others were already gone for one hour and the sun disappeared in the horizon. My eyelids fell sloppily and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I realized I was on a couch covered with a blanket. The sun's rays broke through the windows and the sun shone happily telling me to wake the hell up and start thinking about Keiko's rescue. I got up and searched for any sign of civilization. I pushed the kitchen door and found them all talking seriously. Their meals were on their tables but none of them touched their meals. There was one plate in front of an unoccupied chair. I took my place and asked them what I wanted not caring about the heavy atmosphere. Only Kurama and Hiei were calmly eating their food.

"So. Did you talk with his subordinates?" Yusuke looked at me and sighed before answering my questions.

"Yes. Well, I beat the crap out of him and told him to go to his boss and tell him that I wanted to meet him. We have been expecting a phone call or him showing up but none of that happened."

"Yusuke, I'm sure he'll contact us. You just have to wait for him to do that. You're too impatient." Kurama was really calm about this whole situation but he was right. After I finished my meal I called my mother reassuring her that I slept at a friend. I grabbed my bag and I was heading towards the door when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was Yusuke.

"Where are you going?"

"At school, where else? Even if Keiko is kidnapped, that doesn't mean we can't go on with our normal lives. And if Sonneillon is going to contact you, he can't if we are all cooped up in this house. So I'm going to school. "

"Fine. But Kurama goes with you."

"Ok." I said too quickly before realizing something obvious. I turned to Kurama. "Wait, you won't go to school with me, will you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Kurama had a confused look.

"Well, what will other people think? Besides, Sonneillon doesn't know that I have powers and that I'm working with you. He'll know something is up if he suddenly sees me and Kurama going together to school like we are friends."

"What if something happens to you? I won't take that risk." Yusuke sounded annoyed but I was more annoyed than he was.

"I can take care of myself! And we are in the same class. I can promise you that I'll stay near Kurama but if people see us together and they'll wonder how we're friends all of a sudden and I don't want weird rumors to start, ok?! Now I'll be on my way." I closed the door behind me with a "Bang!" stomped off and walked towards my school.

"_I can take care of myself! Anyway, I have my powers. He's become all paranoid now that Keiko's gone and he worries too much!"_

I rubbed my forehead in exasperation and I had a headache from all these new things.

"_It's still hard to get used to these things. Powers, demons, different worlds. Does that mean that there are demons living with us? In the city?! Well, of course they do. Kurama is also a demon and he goes to school which is unusual. If someone had told me that Kurama was a demon, I wouldn't have believed them. He can be a real gentleman and… well… I thought demons would be evil. Hiei seems evil but he still helps Yusuke. I wonder why. But I think I can trust Kurama and Hiei. Yep, If Yusuke trusts them, I trust them. "_

"Can you really trust them?" A familiar, evil voice with a mocking tone came from the man in front of me as if he heard what I was thinking. _"Sonneillon"_ I thought. I also thought that if I ever met him, I'd be so scared that I wouldn't be able to move. Nope, I definitely wasn't scared. I was angry. Angry with him for taking Keiko but I couldn't fight him in public so I frowned and took my fighting stance in case he tried something.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came here to warn you about who you should befriend. Are you sure you can trust Hiei and Kurama?" I kept my stance and replied.

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't befriend you. And I don't know what you mean."

"Hiei and Kurama are known thieves. They are experts in lying and stealing. They have done so all their lives." My eyes widened slightly and realized where he was going with this. He may try to confuse me but I have to keep my mind clear. In a way he was right but I would think about this later.

"Yusuke trusts them."

"How do you know Yusuke hasn't been deceived? Or maybe he works with them?"

"He wouldn't do those kinds of things!"

"People say those kind of things all the time. Be careful who you befriend, Himeko." He was getting ready to leave until I asked him something which would help us find Keiko.

"Wait! How do we know Keiko's still alive? We can't keep out of your way if you don't show us some proof that she still breathes." He knew why I wanted that information and smirked.

"You are very smart, young girl. Very well. I will call you and I'll put her on the phone to speak with you. "

"And we can ask her two questions that she will answer so we know it's her and not some recording you may did before killing her."

"Of course." Then he turned and left.

"Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**It is important for me that you review! You don't know how much it helps me improve my writing skills! Bad or good any review is welcome!**


End file.
